the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias meets Catt Problematic (Catt)
And with a grin filled with only the darkest of amusement, even with the knowledge that she required treatment to her own, more minor wounds, Lisa kicked him onto the doorstep, and walked away; all the while whistling a jaunty tune. Well, isn't this deja vu: Elias had turned up on the Society's doorstep in another bad mood. Though, it was rather evident that tonight, by his missing coat, and by the bright red stains that seeped through his white shirt and creeped along his side and stomach, his poor state of mind was for a drastically different reason. Elias could barely move, opting to let out a long groan instead. Shifting from his current position only brought pain to his wounds, but his side ached for medical attention, and he twisted himself to face the door anyway. Using a violently shaky arm, he pushed down on the step to draw himself up slightly, clutching the knob of the door as a support to pull himself upright. His other, similarly trembly hand hovered over the door for a moment before he brought his fist down on the door a few times; and even then he could barely create an audible knock. They were small, tiny, weak sounds, and very easily missed. Catt Hatter: *Catt was walking about the main foyer of the Society with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders to ward off the chill of night, and of nightmares. She had woken up from an unsettling dream about being tied to a table. Pacing around the darkened artifacts and looming shadows wasn't, as one can imagine, helping to calm her. Maybe a breath of fresh air will help. She thought, opening the front door. She fairly leaped back as someone collapsed inwards, apparently having been using the door for support. He landed on the floor and Catt silently lamented not catching him. In the gloom of the entryway she couldn't see his injuries, but if he had collapsed without the door she doubted he was in good shape.* Uh, sir? *She tentatively reached towards the collapsed figure.* Decipherer: Said someone had let out a small yelp as the door swung inwards, and he lets out a long, pained string of profanities in both Greek and French. His train of thought was already muddled by blood loss, and pain was just now starting to truly set in, but he raises his voice just loud enough for Catt to hear: "Infirmary." Catt Hatter: R-right! *She moved to help him stand.* Do you think you can walk? Decipherer: "No," he responds flatly. he leans rather heavily onto Catt as a support, a grumbled 'thanks' somewhere within the actions. Catt Hatter: *As he leaned on her, she caught the unsettling aroma of iron. Her eyes went wide when she saw the blood as they crossed a patch of light from the windows high overhead.* What on earth!? You're bleeding! You shouldn't be walking at all! *She exclaimed, stooping to pick him up. Catt carried him as quickly as she could to the infirmary, partially surprised that she could even lift him.* Decipherer: Elias scowls at this, huffing and pouting as she carries him. "I was doing just fine..." Catt Hatter: You collapsed without the door, don't lie about the severity of your physical condition! *Despite her scolding, Catt's voice held a panicked tone to it.* Decipherer: He huffs and grumbles something unclear in response, but makes no real denial of the statement. Catt Hatter: *Reaching the infirmary, Catt set the man down on one of the available beds.* Where, are you hurt? *She asked breathlessly. Maybe she should call Dr. Hen?* Decipherer: He taps his side and stomach, and it's followed by a grunt of extreme regret that he'd moved at all. Catt Hatter: T-try not to move around! *She quickly grabbed some clean cloths and made to press them against the wound. Where was the-? There! She stretched to reach it, but the signal had been sent to Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) 's pager.* H-hey, hang in there alright? I've called Hen, so he should be here soon. I'm Catt, hi. Pleased to stem your bleeding tonight. *She would have offered him a handshake, but both her hands were busy pressing the cloth against his side. So a hurried joke would have to do.* Decipherer: "Elias," he mumbles. His attention was drifting in and out, his muscles growing sore, and it was beginning to show in his expression. Even that arrogant inflection in his voice was long gone. Catt Hatter: Nice to meet you. *As she pressed against the wound on his side, she noticed more blood coming from his stomach. Making a noise like a startled bat, she darted across the room to grab more cloths.* What the hey happened to you? *She questioned, hurriedly tucking the fresh cloths under Elias' shirt before resuming the pressure. Leaning on the wounds as much as she could, Catt silently prayed Hen would get there soon.* On second thought, maybe you shouldn't talk. Sorry, I'm new at this! Decipherer: That's okay, he wasn't going to answer that anyway. He waves his hand dismissively, a small sort of reassurance that she was doing fine. Then again, his standards for fine were "keeping him alive", so. Catt Hatter: J-just stay concious until Hen gets here okay? You're supposed to stay awake I think, but try to stay calm too? Aahh. *She sighed roughly. Knowing so little about first aid was frustrating. She made a note to herself to read up on it and maybe get some lessons from Hen.* Don't die, okay? Decipherer: "I'll try." Catt Hatter: Thank you. *They waited in silence until Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen )arrived.* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Minutes pass, feeling rather more like days before the Doctor comes trotting in. ) I got your message and I came as soon as I could! ( He rushes over to Elias and peels what parts of fabric he can. ) Let's see how bad these wounds are. ) Decipherer: Elias has a strange, almost defeated expression on his face as Hen peels away parts of his shirt. There are two rather painful looking marks that run along his stomach, almost parallel to each other but not terribly deep. The wound on his side seems to require more attention, and for good reason - it is incredibly wide and deep, with more flesh torn there than the other two combined. It's a miracle Elias hasn't passed out yet. Catt Hatter: Oh thank goodness! *Catt exclaimed, hurrying to get out of the doctor's way.* I-I did what little I knew how to, pressure on the wound and that. Obtained From Problematic Category:Side Story Category:Alternate Time Lines Category:New and Old Faces